The present disclosure relates to a thermal barrier coating for use on a turbine engine component, which thermal barrier coating contains neodymia (Nd2O3), optionally alumina, and zirconia.
Thermal barrier coatings are materially systems applied to metallic surfaces, such as gas turbine components, which operate at elevated temperatures. These coatings serve to insulate components from large and prolonged heat loads by utilizing thermally insulating material which can sustain an appreciable temperature difference between the load-bearing alloys and the coating surface. In doing so, these coatings can allow for higher operating temperatures while limiting the thermal exposure of structural components, extending part life by reducing oxidation and thermal fatigue.
Thermal barrier coatings are often formed from 7% yttria stabilized zirconia (7YSZ). Such coatings may be subject to attack by infiltration of calcium-magnesium-alumina-silicate (CMAS) materials. CMAS attacks can alter the composition and fill the porosity in air plasma spray (APS) coatings or the columns in electron beam physical vapor deposition (EB-PVD) coatings. With thermal cycling, the CMAS may degrade the overall coating system and cause it to spall off of the substrate.
Thus, there is a need for new thermal barrier coatings which are capable of avoiding the foregoing problems.